


///--/---/-.//-.-./---/./..-/.-.///

by 17shadesofbryony



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: British Military, F/F, Implied Relationships, Lesbians, M/M, Military Kink, POV, War, female medic - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17shadesofbryony/pseuds/17shadesofbryony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC's based in Sherlock universe in the Afghanistan War. Bryony is the Daughter of John Watson, adoptive daughter of Sherlock after the death of Mary. Based on a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The shot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally a trial to see if this goes down well, just decided to write my dream into a deeper story all feedback would be amazing!!! Might add more, depends on how this goes down!  
> Just as a note I'm not in nor have ever been in the army so might be slightly incorrect but forgive meee! I am British however! Enjoy x

It started with a bullet.

The blinding, searing pain of a bullet passing through my body was indescribable.

It was the fourteenth of May, and as usual I’d been called out into the field. Bloody useless squaddies rolling their ankles or some equally pathetic injury that I had to deal with. Goodwin, Fox, Miller and Donaldson were all ready and waiting for the Apache to appear and to head out from Bastian. I am Captain Watson, EMT for squadron 1095. I’d been part of the RAMC for nine years, and I didn’t stand for shit. My height being only five foot and six inches meant I am not the most intimidating of Captain’s but my voice and attitude made up for it. People didn’t fuck with me, they knew the consequences. I am the daughter of Colonel John Watson; I followed in my father’s footsteps. I am the master of my craft. And it was all weakened when I met one woman.

Corporal Jones. She broke my barriers down. She was my Sherlock, my one weakness.

Anyway back to business. Squadron 1095 ran across the tarmac to the Apache and jumped aboard, we headed off over the desert which has become home to us. I knew that Jones was back at camp, running patients through the hospital ward and barking orders in her usual charmingly snappy style. On route to the ‘patient’, Miller informed me that one of the soldiers had been grazed by a bullet which is easy enough to treat but the ground troops had been spotted and were currently under enemy fire so another squad would be joining us and we’d be dropped three-hundred yards away. We were approaching a small town near Bastian and the small clouds of dust indicated gunfire. I signalled to my squad and as the helicopter touched down we all jumped out and ran into cover. I signalled for Miller to follow me and Fox to lead the other two down the main road which seemed eerily still despite the echo of gunfire from further down. All the buildings looked abandoned; the dust of the desert leaving small piles around the doorways, fabric which was once a door covering fluttered in the wind and the sound of the Apache blades grew distant. I dipped my head and quietly spoke to Miller. He was my right hand man, and knew what I meant with just a few looks. One-hundred yards away I caught sight of squadron 1895 a not many faces seemed familiar but that didn’t matter all that much. I waved a gloved hand down at them and we all took off running down the dirt road, kicking up dust behind us.

The gunfire grew louder as we ran closer and I felt the wind whipping up the sand around us as we ran, a member of 1895 running alongside me and we kept good pace, Fox came onto the radio and almost whispered to us through it. He had run ahead and gave us the all clear, I raised my hand with thumbs up and we set off running again. The burn in my thighs felt good as I ran and I knew I could keep going so long as Jones was waiting for me at base, my hand flew to my necklace and I brought it to my lips to kiss it. The pendant featured the two crows from Norse mythology, Huginn and Muninn. My girl always joked that we were them, I was thought and she was memory.

Finally reaching the end of the road and coming to a road block at the square of the town, we gradually all caught up and ducked down, one by one dropping to line up with me. Looking left I saw Miller and to my right was Fox, he winked at me and pointed to the door on the nearest building, I nodded and he ran to scout out the area as the gunfire had fallen silent. The minutes ticked by and the wind had lulled and we sat in near silence accept for the sound of our breaths and individual heartbeats. I heard the tell-tale whistle from Fox indicating it was all clear and he buzzed through on the radios to confirm it was, almost in synchronisation myself and another from 1895 hurdled the road block and took off running, I looked across at my running partner and my adrenaline fuelled smile fell.

Of all the people, all those who could have been chosen because 1895 was short, they chose you?! I screamed in my head and she smiled at me. It was Jones. My fucking girlfriend, who wasn’t meant to be on the battlefield, was running beside me. _“What the FUCK is going on?!”_ I shouted at her and her face dropped as she registered the anger on mine. _“I got called up!”_ she shouted back and flipped me off. I did it back and we continued to run for the abandoned housing building that was in the square and currently housing our troops that were in distress. _“I can’t fucking believe this Jones! Whoever overruled my dad’s authority is going to fucking hear it about it from me!”_ I shouted back and grabbed her to shove into the building as we reached it.

It was impeccable timing, just as she was safe, I was shot. I felt nothing and then the pain was searing hot, coursing up from my left ribs below my breast.

I stooped and leant against the doorframe of the house, clutching at the entry wound, I could feel the bullet was still inside me and I sank to the floor as the blood began to seep into and stain my desert camouflage. I couldn’t take in what was happening, I felt like I wanted to sleep. All I could think was please let me live and if I die let there be a god, this can’t be it. Slowly I began to accept my fate but it was broken as someone was slapping my face, making my eyes open just an inch. I saw her face close to mine, tear streaks clear through the dust and dirt on her face. Her mouth was moving like she was crying and screaming at me but I could hear nothing but the thrum of my heart’s struggling pulse. I could not speak, I tried but no sound came out, she grabbed my hand and as my eyes began to close I tapped out morse code on her hand before the darkness took me.

///--/---/-.//-.-./---/./..-/.-.///

Mon Coeur. She knew, she always knew that she was really my heart, even as the one keeping me alive one began to fail. She knew.


	2. More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to know if people would like to see more of Watson/Jones!  
> Feedback would be stellar

Any ideas or feelings lemme know please <3


End file.
